Lost in Pasadena
by amtrak12
Summary: Troy and Abed search for Annie's Boobs. In Pasadena, California.


**Lost in Pasadena**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I so do not own these shows. I just like to abuse them.

**AN:** Random comments between me and my friend Nicole led to this ridiculousness. That monkey traveled far! All the way to The Big Bang Theory! :P

_He released Annie's Boobs! Annie's Boobs could be anywhere! Annie's Boobs could be on the side of the road..._

Leonard and Sheldon were driving to work. Sheldon was ranting about some email from Kripke that had greeted him this morning. Apparently, Kripke had decided to remix his drunken acceptance speech with a recording of his NPR interview and The HamsterDance Song, and Sheldon was understandably not appreciative of this act.

"And ithen/i he had audacity to present the video to the Board of Directors on HEY!" Sheldon exclaimed after Leonard suddenly slammed on the brakes. "What are you doing?"

"Something small and furry just ran across the road!" Leonard answered, frantically looking around for the creature.

Just then a young man ran out into the road. They could hear him shouting "Annie's Boobs! Come back Annie's Boobs!"

Another guy (who kind of looked like a Middle Eastern Sheldon) trailed after him, calling out. "We should have trained her to respond to a specific song!"

Sheldon looked at Leonard. "Leonard, I think we may have to re-examine our choice of location." Leonard silently agreed with him.

-----

The rest of the morning surprisingly passed without incident. Kripke was out doing a guest-lecture at UCLA so Sheldon couldn't confront him. On the upside, they didn't have to deal with a sulky Sheldon when Kripke inevitably one-upped him again. On the downside, Sheldon couldn't vent out his frustrations properly and was forced to rant to the other three about it. Howard was just about to stab Sheldon with his macaroni covered fork when someone stood up on a nearby table.

"Hey! That's the guy who ran out in front of my car this morning." Leonard said.

"Attention California Institute of Technology!" Troy yelled through cupped hands. "Has anybody seen Annie's Boobs?"

"Oh, not this again," Sheldon said, shaking his head.

"Do we even have anybody here named Annie?" Raj asked. Howard and Leonard shrugged.

------

Bernadette was working the dinner shift. She started walking over to get the drink order from Table 7, but was suddenly accosted by a man with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Quick! Did you see Annie's Boobs run through here?" Bernadette, stunned and a little bit creeped out by the guy's tight grip on her arms, slowly shook her head.

Another man popped his head into the dining area. "Someone saw Annie's Boobs at a Chinese restaurant about a mile away."

"Great! Let's get back to the cab, Abed!" The man let go of Bernadette and ran off after his friend. Penny walked over.

"Are you okay? What was that guy doing?"

Bernadette squinted her eyes a little. "I think he was looking for someone."

------

Troy and Abed's chase eventually led them to a small comic book store tucked away in the outskirts of Pasadena. They immediately began digging through the bins, searching under shelves and around corners, and even going so far as to check the sweatpants pockets of a customer. Finally, the owner of the store walked over to confront them.

"Um, just what exactly are you two looking for?"

"Annie's Boobs," Abed said matter-of-factly. He was crouched down, face to the ground, trying to peer under the door to the back room.

Stuart couldn't even begin to come up with a suitable response.

------

"I'm coming!" Sheldon shouted to the insistent knocking. He got up from the couch and opened the door. Abed was standing in the hallway.

"Have you seen Annie's Boobs?"

Sheldon stared at him incredulously for a second before slamming the door shut. He immediately sat down at his laptop to search for a more sane place to live.

-------

Howard and Raj were walking up the stairs to meet Leonard and Sheldon for Halo Night.

"What about that chemistry professor?"

"No, her name's Jenny." Raj replied. They reached the third floor landing, and Howard suddenly halted, holding out his arm to block Raj.

Raj followed his gaze down to find a rather ridiculous scene involving Troy sprawled out on the floor in front of the open elevator shaft, softly calling out "Annie's Boobs? Here Annie's Boobs. I've got the good caviar now. Come on. Come on out for daddy."

Raj raised his eyebrow and looked at Howard. Howard circled his finger by his head to indicate the guy was cuckoo, and Raj nodded in agreement.

------

The knocking at the door startled Penny. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she knew the guys would be completely caught up in their Halo battles by now. Curiously, she walked over and opened the door. She recognized the two guys from The Cheesecake Factory earlier.

"We're looking for..." Abed started when Troy interrupted.

"Annie's Boobs!" He shouted happily. Penny's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!"

Troy pushed past her into the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen.

"We finally found you!" He said, looking at small monkey sitting innocently on the center island. Penny looked at it in shock.

"Where the hell did that monkey come from?"

"Hmmm..." Abed said looking around the room. "She must have escaped from 4A, crawled across outside on the ledge, and came in through your open window." Penny stared at him.

"Come on, Annie's Boobs," Troy said, looking fondly at the monkey in his arms. "It's time to go home now. I've got a banana waiting for you in the cab." He walked out of the apartment.

Abed stood in place for another moment. "Finally, after a long and difficult search, Annie's Boobs has been successfully recovered. Thus ends our strange crossover into Pasadena, California." And with that, Abed walked out too, leaving behind a very confused Penny.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny said. She shut the door. "And I thought Sheldon was weird."


End file.
